Comienzo de un Chara
by Milenary
Summary: No estas siendo honesta contigo misma, te cuesta mucho demostrar quien eres, pero no te preocupes porque dentro de no mucho, comenzaras a ser tu verdadero yo...Porque yo nacere para que ambas escribamos tu historia mi querida y buena amiga


N.A: No soy dueña de Shugo Chara, solo de la historia correspondiente.

* * *

Comienzo de un Chara

Nuevamente no estas siendo sincera contigo misma, ocultas tus gustos y disgustos hacia todas las personas, excepto a tus padres, te vuelves invisible para todo el mundo pero es porque tu no quieres realmente mostrar quien eres tu….Lo sé porque yo soy tu, como tú eres yo.

Sé que tienes dudas, que tu corazón está confundido y que tienes miles de deseos y sueños pero que por la gran barrera que tienes alrededor de tu corazón no lo muestras hacia las personas, no pides ayuda cuando realmente la necesitas y si fuera poco, por todo eso solo te ocultas más y no tienes amigos.

Hay muchos seres como yo, en los corazones de todo el mundo, cada persona que nace tiene un huevo en el corazón, este se nutre con los sentimientos, emociones, sueños y deseos de sus dueños, pero cuando tienen un deseo fuerte de cambio, nosotros, somos capaces de estar en el mundo físico y estar al lado de nuestro dueño o en mi caso dueña.

Solo las personas que poseen un huevo de corazón en el mundo físico o un Guardián ya nacido nos ven, hay excepciones como los niños pequeños o aquellos humanos que tienen un fuerte poder espiritual y aquellos que una vez nos tuvieron pero ahora son sus guardianes o han vuelto a su corazón.

Hoy finalmente viste la estrella más brillante del firmamento, con eso has pedido tu deseo, anhelas ser menos tímida, quieres tener amigos, resaltar en aquello que amas pero por vergüenza no lo demuestras, quieres ser otra chica, una chica que sea capaz de ser única y especial para todo aquellos que te rodean…Para mí ya eres esa chica, una dulce y tierna joven que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para hacer felices a la gente….Esa eres tú.

Con ese deseo, por fin tengo el poder suficiente para salir de tu interior, comienzo a tomar la apariencia que mejor representa tu deseo, para así poder acompañarte y darte todo mi poder y apoyo para que, cuando se haga realidad tu sueño, volvamos a ser una sola.

Te escucho gritar al ver mi huevo en tu cama, estas asustada, gritas y te haces mil y un preguntas porque estoy a tu lado, siento como tus cálidas manos me toman y como tu mejilla ahora acaricia mi hogar, un pequeño susurro sale de tus labios.

_Esta cálido_ por lo cual ahora me abrazas, se siente muy distinto, de estar en tu corazón todo este tiempo y ahora por fin, a pesar de que todavía no es el momento de nacer, estar en tus brazos….Yo soy tu, como tú eres yo.

No sé qué pasa en el exterior de tu bolso, porque yo estoy en una pequeña toalla, lo más cómoda que tu pudiste hacer, para llevarme contigo, soy feliz por eso.

Escucho que deben hacer alguna actividad, esa que tanto amas, pero no haces ni un gesto para ofrecerte voluntaria para demostrarle a todos que si eres capaz de hacerla.

´´Quiero hacerlo, pero me da vergüenza, y si mi torpeza sale a la luz y se ríen y burlan de mi´´ piensas, mientras aprietas tus manos por el nerviosismo, es hora de que yo haga mi parte

_Dulce, tranquilo y tierno , de una chica que tiene vergüenza a una chica que no tiene vergüenza ¡Chara Change!_ recito dentro de mi huevo, estoy segura de que me escuchaste mi querida amiga, porque te sentí nerviosa y ahora, estoy segura, de que te ha salido en alguna parte, lo que a mí me representa como tu Shugo Chara.

Siento aplausos y a ti, nerviosa, tomas tu bolso, en donde estoy yo, y sales corriendo, siento que estas confundida y a la vez muy feliz, con eso ya tengo un motivo para nacer, quiero verte y conocerte cómo eres en realidad, tengo tanta curiosidad ¿de color tienes el pelo? ¿Cómo son tus ojos?, ¿Cómo vistes? Tantas preguntas pero solo viéndote sabré las respuestas, porque se cómo eres en personalidad, ya que eso es lo que yo represento.

Finalmente paras tu carrera y puedo sentir como te sientas y tomas mi huevo, tus manos cálidas vuelven a hacer contacto conmigo, ahora es el momento.

Con mis poderes hago que mi huevo flote, dejándote impactada, lo sé, con mucho esfuerzo y ánimo parto mi hogar para verte.

Tus ojos me miran en estado de shock y sorpresa, tu pelo fluye por el viento y estás en tu uniforme escolar, sonrío feliz, por fin estoy aquí a tu lado.

_Buenas, mi querida y buena amiga, yo soy tu Shugo Chara, es un gran honor y felicidad que por fin nos conozcamos, espero que nos llevemos bien_ le digo a mi dueña para volver a sonreír y volar a su lado.

Ahora estamos juntas, ahora es el momento en que ella sea lo que ella aspira a ser, es hora de que ambas comencemos a escribir una historia, en la cual ella es la protagonista del mañana que no está muy lejos.

Es ahora en donde ya comenzamos a escribir el primer capítulo de tu historia, mi historia….Nuestra historia…..Es el momento de que seas tú misma….Será muy divertido y emocionante.

¡Vamos! de ahora en adelante escribe tu historia y camino para el futuro, mi querida y buena amiga, yo estaré a tu lado, hasta el momento en que cumplas tu sueño, de todas formas no hay nada que más desearía que poder ayudarte y verte convertida en eso que anhelas, no importa cuando tiempo pase, yo te ayudare siempre.

Yo soy tu Shugo Chara y siempre estaré hay para darte la ayuda y esperanza para que sigas ese camino que quieres.

_Puedo pedirte un favor_ me dices, asintió mientras pones tus enormes manos en mis pequeños oídos, me susurras lo que deseas por lo cual sonrío feliz.

_¡Dulce, tranquilo y tierno! ¡Chara Change!_

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les parecio?, siempre me imagine y pregunte como se sentirian los Shugo Chara, cuando comienzan a manifestarse, que preguntas tienen y esperanzas poseen, espero haber descrito todo bien.

Que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
